


But What If...?

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: If I'd Known... I never... [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Advice, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Parenthood, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Diana knew her son, she had faith in him.





	But What If...?

“Sweetie, If I’d known back then what I know now? I never would have done anything differently.” She frowned as her only son hovered by the window. “I know that’s not what you want to hear. I know what this disease could do to me, would do to me and I still wanted you so bad.”

He refused to meet her eyes. “I was always certain that with my genes, I never wanted to father a child, the risk was just to big. I did everything in my power to keep it from happening.”

“I understand. But it’s not just women who feel that biological imperative to become a parent, men do too. Men want to be fathers.”

“Not all men.”

“Well, no.. But then not all women either. Don’t think you’re going to distract me onto another subject, Darling.”

He frowned, mirroring hers from before.

“But now there’s a baby and you love the mother and you’re confused because you can’t find it within yourself to not be attached.”

He nodded. “It’s more than that. He’s…he’s so wonderful and perfect and…innocent.” He finally met her gaze. “What if he’s not really mine?”

“Why would you ask such a thing?” Her tone was sharp.

“We, um, she and I are in a relationship with someone else. She swears it can’t be his because of the dates, but I can’t shake the feeling…”

“And what does he say? Does he suspect your son could be his?”

He shrugged one shoulder. “He says he’s thrilled for us, she and I. As far as I can tell, he has never once been jealous or…tried to lay a claim.” He frowned in thought. “I brought it up once and he said it was silly to waste money on a paternity test, the baby is mine.”

“Well, see then? You just need to stop worrying so much, Spencer. Emily’s a good woman, she wouldn’t do something to hurt you.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right, I’m your mother.”


End file.
